Nenek Cantik?
by Ichikia
Summary: Mana ada nenek-nenek masih cantik? Paman ini bergurau!


**'Nenek Cantik?' by Ichikia**

**Bleach Original Character by Tite Kubo**

**Caution! The fanfiction maybe content: absurd, awkwardness, ooc, semi-canon gaje, etc. **

* * *

DUAR!

Bocah berambut hitam itu terlonjak duduk, mendengar petir menggelegar di luar. Ia memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Bahkan saat aku bangun, hujan belum juga berhenti? Pikirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang menempel di dinding. Jam 11 malam rupanya.

Dengan gontai, ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Berniat tidur dengan ibunya saja. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu lebar-lebar, sesuatu ditangkap oleh matanya. Ibunya sedang bersama seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tak salah lagi, ia kenali.

Cih, pemuda itu lagi, ucap si bocah dalam hati. Ia berdecak kesal melihat pemuda itu kembali ke tokonya. Jujur saja, ia lebih suka kalau pemuda itu tak pernah kembali lagi kesini. Tapi, kalau begitu... ibunya akan kerepotan sendiri mengurus toko. Huh, serba salah. Dan... lihatlah. Wajah itu tampak mencurigakan. Bisa saja dia berniat merebut ibunya! Oh, tidak, tidak boleh terjadi!

"Ibu!" sentakan dan bantingan pintu membuat kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol itu kaget. Ikumi menoleh, dan segera melepas atributnya -sarungtangan, topi, dan menggantinya dengan celemek polos putih. Dengan wajah berbinar, ia mendekati putranya dan membungkuk,

"Kaoru, kau kenapa? Kau terbangun?"

Yang ditanya malah menutup kedua matanya dan mulai terisak. "Hiks… hiks… aku takut ibu! Suara petir tadi keras sekali! Aku ingin tidur bersama ibu!" rengeknya. Ikumi meraih tangan anaknya dan berjalan menuju sofa untuk mendudukan Kaoru.

"Baiklah, nanti Kaoru tidur dengan ibu. Tapi tunggu disini sebentar ya bersama Kurosaki-san. Ibu akan keluar sebentar," ujar Ikumi. Ikumi mengambil mantel dan payung, dan mulai berjalan keluar. sebelum pergi ia berkata. "Tunggu ya, Kaoru. Dan Ichigo jaga anakku." Ikumi menutup pintu semenatara Kaoru memandang ibunya yang mulai hilang dibalik pintu. Ia menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya, dan bibirnya mulai melengkung tak senang.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" tanyanya ketus. Ichigo yang sedang melamun, sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah yang bertanya padanya.

"Bekerja, tentu saja. Apa kau ada masalah?" jawab Ichigo santai. Jawaban santai yang membuat Kaoru sedikit sebal. Ia menengok pada lelaki di sebelahnya, dan melempar tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja! Kau mendekati ibuku kan? Kau bekerja disini hanya karena tertarik dengan ibu? Awas, kau tak akan bisa menggoda ibuku!" sahut Kaoru kasar sambil membuang muka. Ichigo mengernyit heran, tetapi kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia memutar badan menghadap Kaoru.

"Begini ya, anak kecil, aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan ibumu. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Dan aku mengenal seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari Ikumi-san, tapi ia jauh lebih cantik dari Ikumi-san," tukas Ichigo. kaoru melempar tatapan heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Ibuku adalah wanita paling cantik di Jepang, tahu! Jangan mengkhayal, dan mana mungkin ada seseorang yang lebih tua dari ibuku tapi lebih cantik! Memang berapa umurnya?"

Ichigo mengelus dagunya. "Ya… sekitar… mungkin umurnya 5 kali umur ibumu."

Kaoru menggerakan jari-jarinya, mulai menghitung. Sesaat kemudian ia terlonjak. "Tidak mungkin! Kalau lima kali berarti dia sudah nenek-nenek! Nenekku saja tidak setua itu! Kau mau membohongiku ya?!" tuduh Kaoru. Ichigo menyilangkan tangannya dan menyahut,

"Aku tidak berbohong, anak kecil. Wanita itu memang kukenal! Sifatnya memang seperti nenek-nenek. Cerewet, sok bijak, kadang-kadang sok tahu. Ia juga kasar. Tapi kau harus percaya, wajahnya itu cantik dan manis."

Kaoru mengernyit. "Mana ada nenek-nenek yang cantik. Semua nenek itu pasti keriput! Kau bergurau!" cibir Kaoru sebelum melanjutkan, "Memang seperti apa nenek-nenek cantikmu itu?"

Ichigo menerawang. Ia tersenyum sendiri seraya mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri fisik wanita yang dibicarakannya.

"Ia mempunyai sepasang mata violet yang bening. Rambutnya hitam seleher, dan mempunyai poni yang membelah wajahnya. Kulitnya putih. Tubuhnya mungil sih, bahuku saja belum sampai. senyu–"

"Ya, ya, ya, itu cukup. Kurasa Paman ini mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Nenek secantik itu? Kau pasti terpesona pada foto saat ia muda. Dan, wajahmu yang berseri-seri itu seperti gadis yang menceritakan kekasih pujaannya. Kau menyukai nenek-nenek, ya?!" tembak Kaoru asal.

"T-Tidak! Apa maksudmu? Dan hei! Dia bukan nenek-nenek!" elak Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kaoru terkekeh jahil. "Benarkah? Kau bilang umurnya 5 kali umur ibuku! Tapi wajahmu menunjukan yang sebaliknya. Ck, ck, ck, ternyata seleramu buruk ya, Paman." Kaoru berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, membuat kerutan didahinya semakin dalam. Tapi kemudian kerutan itu berganti menjadi desah pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja." Ichigo menyerah juga.

"Memangnya, apa yang sudah dilakukan nenek-nenek itu untuk merubah hidupmu, Paman?" tanyanya asal. Ichigo melempar tatapan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan nenek-nenek, ia masih cantik tahu!" Kaoru membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan lebih sengit. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali! Lagipula mana ada nenek-nenek masih cantik?!" balasnya sinis.

"Tapi jangan sebut ia nenek-nenek!" sahut Ichigo. Kaoru mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Terserah paman saja!" ketusnya lalu berbalik memunggungi Ichigo.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi, selain detak-detik jam di dinding. Tidak Kaoru, tidak Ichigo, keduanya sudah habis ide untuk bahan obrolan –atau ejekan?

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" tanya Kaoru memecah keheningan. Ichigo menoleh pada Kaoru, sebelum menjawab. Ia menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya menjawab, "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Siapa?"

"Kuchiki Ru–"

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Ikumi yang datang dengan kantung belanja dan payung. Ia meletakan payung pada gantungan, dan berjalan menghampiri Kaoru.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur juga?" tanya Ikumi lembut. Kaoru menarik busur bibir ke bawah.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ibu. Paman Kurosaki ini menggangguku!" tuduhnya. Ichigo terlonjak dan segera melempar death glare pada Kaoru. Ikumi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ibu akan membuatkanmu susu dulu. Dan Ichigo, ada yang mencarimu."

Ikumi menaruh kantong belanjanya di atas meja dan kembali ke pintu luar. "Kuchiki-san, silahkan masuk!"

Kuchiki? Kaoru merasa pernah mendengarnya. Tapi sebelum ia menyadarinya, tamu itu segera masuk dan menampakan seorang gadis.

Ya, gadis. Kaoru tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyebutnya gadis. Matanya besar dan berwarna violet. Ia mengenakan terusan dan sebuah jaket. Rambut hitam, dan poninya membelah wajahnya. Tubuhnya mungil dan kulitnya putih. Senyumannya… sangat manis. Penjelasan yang sama dengan yang dijelaskan Ichigo tadi. Tapi tidak mungkin yang dihadapannya saat ini nenek-nenek, kan? Matanya tak bisa membohonginya.

"Kuchiki-san, silahkan kalau kau mau berbicara dengan Ichigo. Aku akan ke dapur dulu," kata Ikumi. Rukia tersenyum sopan, dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Namun saat Ikumi ke dapur, senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang menyeramkan. Bletak! Satu jitakan menyapa kepala. Ichigo meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut.

"Baka! Aku sudah menunggumu untuk berangkat bersama ke Urahara! Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Kini Rukia mencubit pipi Ichigo, membuat Ichigo merintih-rintih. "Rukia– S-sakit, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Sekarang, ikut denganku!" sergah Rukia. Ia menyeret Ichigo dengan menarik kerah baju Ichigo, tidak peduli dengan Ichigo yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"R-Rukia! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Cepat! Kita sudah terlambat, bodoh!"

"I-iya, tapi lepaskan dulu!"

Blam!

Kaoru bengong melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Kasar? Ceklis! Cerewet? Ceklis! Dan lengkaplah ciri-ciri nenek cantik yang Ichigo katakan tadi. Eh, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia pastikan.

"Mereka sudah pulang, Kaoru?" Kaoru menolehkan pandangannya pada Ikumi yang membawa segelas susu. Ia mengangguk lambat, merespon pertanyaan ibunya. Ikumi menyerahkan segelas susu pada Kaoru dan duduk di samping Kaoru.

"Ibu, gadis itu siapa?" tanya Kaoru. Ikumi melirik Kaoru.

"Dia teman Ichigo. Dia memberitahu bahwa namanya Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hm… umurnya berapa Bu?" Ikumi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru,

"Kau kenapa, Kaoru? Memang ada apa? Umurnya pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo. Kelihatannya saja begitu," tukas Ikumi. Kaoru mengangguk optimis, dan segera meneguk susu di tangannya sampai habis. Ia menaruh gelas itu di meja, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Paman itu bergurau! Beraninya ia membohongiku!" gumam Kaoru. Ikumi mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan sikap putra semata wayangnya yang berubah aneh saat ditinggal dengan Ichigo. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah. Mungkin harusnya lain kali ia tidak meninggalkan Kaoru hanya bersama Ichigo, jika tidak mau Kaoru bersikap lebih aneh lagi...

* * *

Yo, Minna-san! aku balik lagi. udah lama banget ya -_- dateng-dateng sama fanfic gaje bin absurd bin random tujuh turunan lagi :p maaf ya maaf kalo kia bikinnya jelek banget :D

Review, onegai ^^


End file.
